Nice Girl Unleashed
Nice Girl Unleashed is the eight and final episode of the eleventh season of Surviving High School. Synopsis In this season finale, can you help Zoe make everything right? Plot Season 11 commenced with a fantastic finale which blew us all away. Zoe and Taylor have wanted to take down Jessica and now they have the chance. On board with them for the ride is Denni who is also had enough of Jessica’s schemes. Ben has won the role to be president and is having his ingurgitation to seal the deal. Zoe, Denni and Taylor must work together to ruin Jessica once and for all. Taylor returns to the devious mind he once had and figures out how Jessica went from sweet to sour. Turns out she had coaching from Paula. Denni stays back and tries to stall the event while Zoe and Taylor find Paula. Paula is at Centerscore University when she is confronted by both Zoe and Taylor. Paula confesses that she did help Jessica but didn’t start the Dirty Dish and she was glad that Taylor was kicked off the cheer squad and is now unpopular. Paula knows who started the dirty dish but isn’t telling so to make her talk Taylor and Zoe win the OMG pillow fight. Whilst Zoe and Taylor are running around looking for answers Denni works her magic just before Ben is about to go on and the auditorium goes dark, she hopes she gave them enough time to return with some answers. Zoe and Taylor’s next stop is a very popular nerd from Wilson High, Steph. Zoe and Taylor decide to play this situation good cop bad cop, Zoe obviously being the good cop. They finally get Steph to fess up about the Dirty Dish and also get some Dirty Dish of their own on Jessica. The ingurgitation has already started when Zoe and Taylor get back and they want to play the video that exposes Jessica for the person she really is on the big screen for everyone to see except Jessica’s computer is password protected. Zoe successfully guesses the password ‘totes’ and plays the video. The video shows that Jessica broke up Denni and Ben and was just using Ben so that she could become first lady. It also shows her loyalty to Twin Branches aka none at all. She rigged the election and she promised Steph that she would cut the football fund so that Wilson High wouldn’t lose a game. Jessica tried explaining it to Ben but he wouldn’t hear it. She said her feelings for Ben were real, were they? Meanwhile Colt is worried about Denni and Ben getting back together but Denni assures him that there is nothing between them even if they exchanged that long glance. Will they get back together and where will that leave Colt? Things are also looking up for Zoe when she is declared head cheerleader but how will she cope with the pressure? Jessica has changed schools and now that she is gone Taylor is sitting at her rightful spot at the centre table with her boyfriend Brendan. Howard has left for college leaving Zoe to deal with the head cheerleader job by herself. Will any of them cheat or are they no longer together? Jessica has moved to the same school as Astrid and gets greeted with coffee to her face. It is clear Astrid doesn’t like what Jessica did to her friends but will Jessica and Astrid become friends and will we ever see Jessica again? With presidency undeclared who will be president: Amanda, Colt, Sara, Taylor, Ben or Justin? Bonus Scene Characters *Jessica Blaire *Ben Kale *Zoe Davis *Taylor Vale *Denni Fallon *Nicole Blackwell *Paula Anderson *Beth Morgan *Steph *Justin *Maria Gonzalez *Sara Kessler *Linda Carter *Jane Summers *Jill Patterson *Zach Wells *Jacob Williams *Spencer Cooper *Erik Ericson *Ashley Jackson *Kenji Black *Ryan Powell *Brendan Berg *Megan Hopkins *Dexter Albright *Colt Warren (Bonus Scene) *Howard DeGeest (Bonus Scene) *Astrid Ericson (Bonus Scene) *Amanda Applebee (Bonus Scene) *Carson King (Bonus Scene) *Hector Alonzo (Bonus Scene) Category:Episodes Category:Year 4 Category:The New Girl